


Deception

by Sheepyboy



Category: Capricorn One (1978)
Genre: 1970s, Astronauts, Brenda Vaccaro, Cheating, Deception, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Hal Holbrook, Infidelity, MILFs, Mars, NASA, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Thriller, Villains, faked mission, hoax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy
Summary: Capricorn One is a classic 1978 thriller about a faked Mars landing and one of my favourite movies. In this fic, Dr James Kelloway seduces Kay Brubaker.
Relationships: James Kelloway/Kay Brubaker
Kudos: 2





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Hal Holbrook - a great actor who plays a very chilling villain in this movie. They don't make 'em like this anymore.

It still hadn't fully sunk in yet, the fact that her astronaut husband Charles "Brue" Brubaker was dead. Kay Brubaker kept going over the terrible events of the past two weeks in her mind. Nearly five months had passed since he had blasted off on the much publicised trip to Mars; the voyage of a lifetime on Capricorn One which had been billed as NASA's greatest achievement. The journey to Mars and the landing had all gone as planned, as had the return journey. Then, fate at its most cruel had intervened. During re-entry, the heat shield had failed, causing the spacecraft and its three astronauts to perish.

At least that was the *official* story, that she, the other wives and the general public had been told.

The truth was rather more disturbing and almost impossible to believe. For, the entire mission had been faked; the three astronauts never went to Mars. You see, they never left the Earth.

Two months prior to launch, a serious flaw had been discovered in the life support system that would've killed the astronauts only weeks into the journey. With no time to fix the system and the launch massively over-budget, a hasty alternative had been devised by Dr James Kelloway, head of the Capricorn project. A mock-up of the landing module and the Martian surface had been constructed in a disused air base in the middle of nowhere. Amid threats to kill their families if they refused to comply, the astronauts had been forced to pretend that they'd landed on Mars. The phoney landing had been played to millions across the world. It had been the perfect hoax. The actual spacecraft had launched for real, albeit empty, reached Mars and returned, exactly on schedule. So far, so good. But then at the last minute, everything went wrong, when the heat shield suddenly failed and the craft burned up on re-entry. Suddenly realising their lives were in danger and scam at risk of being exposed if they remained alive, the three astronauts had attempted to flee the air base in a stolen private jet. Tragically it ran out of fuel after flying only a short distance from the base and they had been forced to ditch it in the middle of the Arizona desert.

Undeterred, they vowed to seek out any populated area, on foot, torturous though it would be. It was then that Kelloway showed his true colours, ruthlessly dispatching two helicopters to hunt down the three men like escaped animals -- and the pilots had orders to kill them on sight. So far, Peter Willis and John Walker had been "taken care of" as Kelloway put it, and only Charles Brubaker remained on the run. He was confident the remaining fugitive would be discovered and disposed of pretty soon. Either that or he'd die from exhaustion or dehydration. A man without supplies or shelter wouldn't be able to go too far on foot in the unforgiving desert heat.

Kelloway had always been an ambitious, if benevolent man on the surface. However no-one knew that the man possessed this darker side, more ruthless and cold than could ever be imagined. Charles Brubaker had been his good friend for sixteen years. That didn't matter one iota now. Nothing was going to spoil the Capricorn One mission. Whatever it took, no matter how despicable, the hoax had to remain secret. No way was Dr Kelloway going to let Congress cancel the entire space program. Tonight, however, he had something else on his mind, another fiendish scheme he'd been plotting ever since the spacecraft had burned up.

Dr Kelloway stood up and left his office. "I think now would be a good time to visit Kay."

It was getting rather late and the kids had been in bed a couple of hours when Kay received a knock at the door.

"Oh James, good to see you. Say what brings you here at such a late hour?"

"Forgive this intrusion," Dr Kelloway replied with false sympathy as she welcomed him inside.

"Oh don't apologise," Kay said. "To be honest I'm glad of some company. Today hasn't been a good day."

"I understand. I won't keep you long. I just wanted to explain more about the memorial service that's being held next week, and a few other things that I didn't want to discuss in front of the children."

Kay smiled. "Ok. Well can I get you a drink? Coffee?"

Dr Kelloway nodded. "Yes, thanks."

He removed his glasses and sat on the couch, slyly observing her as she entered the kitchen. He'd always found Kay very attractive, but for obvious reasons had kept such feelings deeply hidden. Kelloway had been divorced for many years -- a price he paid for being head of operations at NASA. It was a job with long hours. Being a close friend of Brubaker's had meant frequent visits to his home, allowing the opportunity to get to know Kay quite well. Her kids referred to him as Uncle Jim. Now, with her husband conveniently disposed of, that would pave the way for him to take his place. He knew she trusted and respected him. He'd even overheard her telling Brubaker once that she thought "Kelloway was a fine and charming guy." He smiled as he recalled this. Oh yes, he'd show her just how charming he could be. Kelloway watched her reach up into the cupboard. She was just wearing a plain white top and brown skirt. Despite having two kids, she still had a fantastic figure -- curves in all the right places. Even in flat shoes, her shapely legs looked amazing...holy shit, he could feel himself getting hard. There was nothing he wanted more than to rip that skirt and panties off, bend her over and fuck the living daylights out of her right this minute.

"Control yourself Kelloway, don't blow it. Wait until the right moment..."

He composed himself as she entered the lounge and offered him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he replied, catching a glimpse of her cleavage as she sat down in the armchair opposite him. He averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to get further aroused - yet. Shit, she had a great rack...

"I'm sorry I was short with you the other day James," Kay said. "It's just...everything's been so hard to take in."

"I understand completely," he replied, playing the shoulder-to-cry-on card to the max. "And you have nothing to apologise for. Anyone in your situation would've done the same. I feel responsible for all this. I'm the one who was in charge of this whole goddamned project. If there's anyone who should be apologising, it's me, and I know saying sorry won't make you feel any better or bring Charles back..."

"I don't blame you James. I don't blame you for anything. Thanks to you, Brue achieved his lifelong dream of walking on Mars. We all knew there were great risks involved. We were so proud when we saw the video footage. Even though he died...I know he died happy. I take some comfort from that."

Dr Kelloway nodded. "Yes, me too." He breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't suspect a thing. There was only one remaining thorn in his side and that was a pesky news reporter named Robert Caulfield who'd paid her a visit the other day. The guy was fishing for information and from what Kay had said, posed a serious threat to Kelloway's plans. He'd been a friend of Elliot Witter, the mission control worker who'd first smelled a rat regarding the Capricorn One mission. That guy had been too clever for his own damn good; he figured the telemetry was screwed up and the signals were too close to be coming from Mars. Luckily for Kelloway, he'd managed to get Elliot dispatched before he could talk. Except he had briefly discussed his findings with Caulfield.

Dr Kelloway took another sip of his coffee. Caulfield had just signed his own death warrant.

A hand on his shoulder almost made him drop the cup. He hadn't noticed Kay stand up and walk over to him.

"James, no-one's asked how *you* are coping with all this. I mean Brue was your best friend. Are you sure you're alright? You look so pale." She sat down beside him.

"Well to tell you the truth Kay...I feel like I'm just running on autopilot. I had to make a speech to the Vice President yesterday. Crap, I came out of that room just wanting to cry."

Kay put her arms round him and a shudder ran through him. "I want to help you James...we will get through this somehow..." "Believe me, we will get through this," Dr Kelloway replied, leaning closer, his lips almost touching hers...she didn't pull away as he moved a little closer, kissing her softly. She gave into the kiss, and at that point he moved away quickly.

"Kay I am so sorry, I had no right to do that. I don't know what the hell I was thinking of." Dr Kelloway stood up.

"James, it's alright, really, don't worry."

"No I have intruded on you too long and it's time I left. I-I'll be in touch," he muttered, rushing to the door.

"Please," she pleaded, with tear-filled eyes as he opened the front door. "I need you..."

Kelloway could barely believe his luck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He grinned creepily as he embraced her. As he did, his long-buried conscience surfaced for a moment and spoke to him.

"You asshole, Kelloway. Are you really going to take advantage of this poor, grieving woman? Wasn't faking the Mars mission and having her husband and two other good men killed enough already? What the hell happened to you, Kelloway? You were more than what you've become. You're a sick bastard. The job's corrupted you."

He gritted his teeth, silencing the voice. "Shut up", he thought. "What's done is done and there's no going back now. Besides, she needs me..."

His kisses were intoxicating to Kay. Warning signs were flashing in her mind. It was too soon. The spacecraft had only been lost a fortnight ago. She was betraying her husband...the memorial service hadn't even taken place yet. Yet she was unable to resist his actions. James had been her rock, ever since the mission's tragic end, and before that during the long months when the astronauts were journeying to Mars, he had been there, supporting her, filling her in on every detail of the mission, answering every question...she couldn't deny that she found him attractive either. He was older than her husband, tall clean-shaven and slim, early fifties, with a thick head of silver hair and steely blue eyes. He was the complete opposite of Brue, who had been dark haired and shorter. James was always so professional and patient; she felt safe and reassured with him.

"Tell me exactly what you want." Kelloway asked her. It was always better to ask directly. His seduction of her had been going perfectly -- just like the faking of the Capricorn One mission. "Well, you know. . ." Kay whispered back.

He said, "I know exactly what you need, Kay." She gasped, "I want you, James."

He grinned deviously. She needed a release from the grief and trauma she'd been burdened with. Brubaker would've wanted her to be happy...They kissed with a passion, Kay pulling him down onto the couch. Hell yes, she was up for it all right.

"The kids...mustn't wake the kids," she murmured breathlessly as he planted kisses on her neck.

"Don't worry about the kids, Kay, just relax..."

Kay reclined on the couch as Dr Kelloway lay on top of her. He unfastened his grey suit; his NASA security pass still clipped to the lapel. Loosening his tie, he pulled her close to him. She slid her tongue into his and circled it between his lips and gums. He slowly brushed against her breasts and ran his hands up under her skirt. His probing fingers reached up further, grinding her mound whilst he searched to get under her panties to touch her bare slit.

"Oh God, she gasped.

"Do you like that, Kay?" he asked her calmly. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

It dawned on Kelloway that this sort of foreplay was new to Kay. He rolled his eyes. All those years of marriage and Brubaker had never pleasured his wife life this. He intended to show her exactly what she'd been missing. He continued fingering her, enjoying her little moans as he teased her clit gently before slipping a finger inside her silken folds. He removed her white panties and went down on her; his tongue had a mission of its own to complete and there was to be nothing faked on this occasion. Kay was delightfully juicy downstairs just as he'd imagined; she didn't disappoint him. He slid his tongue past her plump labia, savouring her juices, whilst she cried out for more. So much for worrying about waking the kids...he didn't care though. Shit, this woman was unbelievable. He'd never felt as aroused as this in his entire life and his cock strained painfully against his pants, begging for release. He gripped her voluptuous white thighs and quickly brought her to orgasm as he oralled her.

"Oh James...oh God yes!" she cried, sweat breaking out on her forehead.

Dr Kelloway said nothing and grinned broadly at her as he unfastened his belt, before unzipping his pants. Kay's face flushed crimson as he lowered his pants and underwear; for some reason she hadn't expected him to be so well-endowed.

He could tell from her expression that she liked what she was seeing. He gripped his member tightly, rubbing it slowly. "Well...do you want me to?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I knew you would, he thought. I bet Brubaker hadn't ravished you for ages, him being too preoccupied with the Capricorn One mission. Not to worry, my gorgeous one, I'll make up for lost time.

"Very well." He entered her quickly, his hardness sliding into her wet cavern with ease. She was able to accommodate him fully, yet her walls were still pleasingly tight. He moaned as she gripped his cock like this and began thrusting rapidly, digging his fingernails into the sides of the couch as he hilted her good and proper.

Kelloway wasn't a young guy but he had no shortage of stamina.

"That's it Kay, cry out for me, don't hold back," he grunted, loving the housewife's moans of pleasure.

Kay couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced anything like this. It must've been months...perhaps years since she'd been properly intimate with Brue. She couldn't even bring Brue to mind at this moment as another orgasm was building up; another surge of euphoria, bigger than the previous one."Come for me, Kay," Dr Kelloway murmured, and that tipped her over the edge. She gave into him fully and climaxed a second time. A few moments later, he climaxed also, filling her with his seed.

"Oh Kay..." he sighed as he withdrew from her and planting a kiss on her lips. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes...James..." came her breathless reply. Then guilt hit her and she came to her senses. "But what have I done? I- We...we've betrayed Brue...oh God..."

"Ssh," Dr Kelloway said, holding her close. "We haven't betrayed him, Kay. We could never do that. We cared about him too much. But I care for you deeply too and I was just helping you when you needed it most. Just as Brue would've wanted me to."

That seemed to pacify her. "Yes...she nodded slightly. Just as he wanted. About the memorial service...I've already said I'll attend...will you sit by me?"

"Of course, Kay. I'll be with you every step of the way. You're strong, you'll be just fine. We'll honour Brue with a dignified ceremony."

"About tonight..."

"Nobody else knows about tonight, Kay. It was just you and me, Kay. It'll remain that way. I would never tell a soul."

"Thankyou."

He gave a smug smile as he embraced her. "The men of Capricorn One -- they will never be forgotten."


End file.
